


Sirius scrive cose che nessuno leggerà mai

by Aliesk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Sirius PoV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cit./:<i>Era notte tra quelle quattro pareti marce che puzzavano di pazzia e di morte: una striscia di luce pallida invadeva la cella, illuminando fiocamente il pavimento, le sue mani insanguinate, e la scritta “James” rossa sulla pietra color fumo.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius scrive cose che nessuno leggerà mai

**Author's Note:**

> Una mia vecchia fanfiction su Harry Potter.

Sirius affondò le unghie tra i buchi neri delle pietre: un rumore secco gli riempì le orecchie.  
Schiacciò le dita sui propri occhi che strizzò violentemente; poi toccò la parete gelata come un pezzo di ferro freddo, allungando l'indice e scrivendocose che nessuno avrebbe mai letto.  
La luna nel cielo era come un medaglione bianchissimo, mentre Sirius stringeva i pugni, e batteva la testa contro il muro della prigione.  
Era notte tra quelle quattro pareti marce che puzzavano di pazzia e di morte: una striscia di luce pallida invadeva la cella, illuminando fiocamente il pavimento, le sue mani insanguinate, e la scritta “James” rossa sulla pietra color fumo.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per l'attenzione,
> 
> AliH V.


End file.
